


Forest Green and Cream Colored Dreams

by infinite_blue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Will Graham, Cooking, Dominant Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Teeth, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba, Will Graham in Panties, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_blue/pseuds/infinite_blue
Summary: Will Graham has a surprise for Hannibal, and Hannibal can't wait to take it apart
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Forest Green and Cream Colored Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All fannibals](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+fannibals).



> It is Hannibal Lecter's canonical birthday, so I wanted to create this work as a gift to the fandom. Enjoy! 
> 
> Song of the fic: Desire by Meg Myers

Will wipes the sweat off his brow, hands shaking. The hot Cuban heat does nothing to help his temperature, nor does the anxiety coursing through his body. He shouldn’t have done this without Hannibal. His knife was ill-behaved, much like his victim. He’s going to get caught at this rate.

The lobster stares at him from its place on the counter, claws opening and closing in a slow cadence. It is tempting him, calling him inadequate through its tiny, beady eyes. Will takes a deep breath, and brandishes his weapon. He will take down this crustacean.

***

“Bon appetit!” Will exclaims, placing the full plate in front of Hannibal. His lover has humor in his eyes, a large smile on his face. It is rare to see joy like this, the darkness within him consuming a majority of his emotions. Nonetheless, he finds great contentment in Will, especially today.

“What delicacies are we experiencing this evening, mielasis?” he asks, glancing down at his plate. Unlike his own grand preparations, the plate is messy. The lobster tail is flayed nicely, placed on top of a haphazard pilaf. A beautifully seared steak rests on a bed of arugula, and a roll, brushed with the slightest hint of overcooked, rounds out their meal. Will pours their wine, worry lines creasing his forehead. 

“Steak and lobster. I used my mother’s recipe for the pilaf, it was something she would make me when I was a small boy. I admit, the rolls themselves are not made by hand, I am not qualified enough to even attempt it. I hope you like it,” he replies, a nervous chuckle escaping. He’s not entirely sure if cooking was the right choice, but he knows dessert will be exceptional.

“I am grateful for your gesture, and am eager to taste all you have offered.” Hannibal eyes him, a dark hint of arousal in his eyes. A blush spreads over his cheeks, and he can’t help it when he looks away. Compliments from Hannibal will always be foreign. He gestures to the plates before them, and they dive into the meal

***

“That was certainly a treat, my sweet boy,” he muses as they collect the dishes. Will laughs as they walk towards the kitchen, his feet wandering with the influence of the wine. They clean and dry the dishes in tandem, Will’s hands shaking ever so slightly. He has a surprise for Hannibal, but he’s not sure how to approach his reveal. He fidgets where he stands, towel in hand, as he waits for the last plate to dry. 

“Darling,” Hannibal muses, “I kindly ask you to stop fretting and just tell me what occupies your mind.” He dries his hands and places them on Will’s shoulders, encouraging him to make eye contact. Will finishes his task, setting both plate and towel on the counter beside them. He peeks up at his lover over the rim of his glasses. Words fail him, and he breathes a heavy sigh, moving away. He grasps Hannibal’s forearms, guiding his hands down his body to his hips. Pulling himself closer to the older man, Will rests in his arms, listening to the steady beat of his heart. 

“I can’t tell you, but I want to show you,” he finally mutters into the broad chest in front of him. He lifts his head and looks into his lovers eyes, seeking approval. He sees a small nod, and pushes his way towards their bedroom. He feels Hannibal’s eyes caressing his form, and smirks, gaining confidence with each step he takes. 

Once in the bedroom, Will nods to the bed. Hannibal takes a deep breath, taking the cue he should sit. He allows a moment to remove his jacket, leaving him in a dark vest and a stark white shirt. Despite the warmth, he refuses to sacrifice his wardrobe. Will does not take issue, he rather likes his man well dressed. 

There is a soft rustling as he pulls his shirt from where they are tucked in his pants. He unbuttons his shirt with slow precision, gazing at Hannibal with soft lust. He is met with the same sweet, raw heat. He shrugs the shirt off, tilting his head slightly to the left as he wets his lips. 

“Would you like to do the rest?” Will whispers, his voice husky. Hannibal clears his throat and nods, gesturing with a few fingers to  _ come forward _ . Soft footsteps echo through the room until he is standing right in front of the older man. Adoring hands brush up his legs, landing on his hips. He looks up at Will, gently pressing a kiss to the scar running across his abdomen, on his mark. His breath catches in his throat. Whether that’s from the touch or from the arousal, Will cannot be sure. 

The familiar clank of the buckle on his belt rings out. Hannibal pulls the belt out of the loops, carefully placing it on the floor. He reaches back up to the button and stops, searching for consent in Will’s eyes. Despite everything they’ve been through, he continues to find the time to ask for permission so he may worship his body. Will nods, breathing deeper with each subtle touch. Hannibal finishes unzipping his slacks and lets out a large gasp.

As he pulls down his slacks, delicate satin and lace are revealed. A soft, forest green garter belt graced his hips, hooked to silky smooth cream stockings. Will’s cock was covered by a matching lace set of green panties, stretched by his ever-growing erection. Hannibal nudges his legs, encouraging him to step out of his slacks. 

Awe encapsulates his features. Hannibal stands, taking Will’s hand in his, twirling him gently. The younger man’s blush has spread past his cheeks to his chest, turning him an excellent pink color. He stops twirling, and a hand rests in his hair, tugging gently. He tilts his back, looking deeply into his lover’s eyes. Lips are gently pressed against his, a soft sweet kiss causing his toes to curl. He grasps the lapels of the vest, pulling him closer, deepening their kiss. 

“You are so beautiful, mielasis,” Hannibal breathes out as they break apart. Will hums his approval, fidgeting with the vest buttons. 

“It’s unfortunate I will have to ruin these pretty garments,” he finishes. Will snaps his head up, gasping as he is shoved backwards onto their soft bed. Hannibal removes his vest as he stalks his prey, crawling over their bed to trap him. Placing a heavy thigh between Will’s legs, he leans closer to the younger man’s face, inspecting him. He laughs as the other whines from the pressure on his cock, undulating his hips to try and get some friction. 

“Eager boy. You must be patient or I will be forced to put you in your place,” Hannibal murmurs, latching onto his neck. Will lets out a loud cry that turns into a moan. He places his hands on his lover’s broad shoulders, feeling every rippling muscle strain as they support his body. A hand strokes his chest, reaching for his nipples. They pinch hard and exact, extracting more moans. Hannibal’s teeth unlatch and he inspects his work, smiling at the dark bruise that is rapidly growing. 

Will’s hands begin to tug at the shirt buttons, eager to expose his lover’s chest.

“Needy little slut, you are,” Hannibal chuckles as he begins to unbutton his sleeves, moving onto the others, “I really should take you over my knee, prove to you that you have no say as to when I give you my body.” Will shakes his head, withdrawing his hands entirely. Hannibal finally shrugs off his crisp shirt, throwing it off to the side. 

“Turn over, mielasis,” he commands. The younger man complies, arching his ass up as a gift as he does so. A sharp  _ smack _ smarts on his ass, causing a yelp to erupt from his body. He grinds down on their silky comforter, growing ever aroused by the sheer force of Hannibal’s swing. 

“You,”  _ smack _ “are,”  _ smack _ ‘so,”  _ smack _ “insolent!”  _ smack _ “I only wish I could turn this marvelous backside red every day. Leave you a whining mess, begging for the fulfillment only I can bring you,” he breathes out. He leans over Will’s backside, and he can feel his lover’s thick cock resting between his heated cheeks. They grind against each other, eliciting the first groan from Hannibal. Feeling completely covered by his lover is intoxicating. If he could, Will would let Hannibal consume him entirely just to feel the closeness of his soulmate. 

While he was fantasizing, Hannibal had taken the moment to push himself up, carefully moving the narrow fabric of the thong away from Will’s hole. Wide hands keep his cheeks apart, and Hannibal chuckles. Without warning, he dives in, tongue wetting his entrance. He continues to open Will up, taking his time with his tongue and fingers. Will moans and writhes, attempting to increase the pressure on his weeping cock, which is being heartily ignored by the older man. 

Once satisfied with his work, Hannibal sits up. “Hands,” he commands. Will moves his hands to hold himself open. He hides his face in the sheets, embarrassed at how exposed he is at this moment. He hears Hannibal remove his belt and unzip his pants. He hears a wet, slick noise, and whines, knowing Hannibal is pleasuring himself. He arches his back. 

“Hannibal, please,” Will begs, wiggling his hips as much as he can in the awkward position. Yet another reason he feels his face flame in embarrassment. 

“Please what, sweet boy?” he sneers back, teasing him gently. 

“Fuck me, Hannibal. Fuck me until all I know is you.” A growl erupts from Hannibal’s chest, and he lowers himself, guiding his thick cock into Will’s awaiting hole. He is suddenly full, pressure building. He shakes, his fingers barely gripping his cheeks. Hannibal takes each wrist, crossing them at the base of his spine, carefully pinning Will to the bed. He begins to move.

He angles his hips just right, nailing Will’s prostate with every pass. He grunts as he fucks into his boy, increasing his speed as he decreases his mercy. The body below him is pliant, taking only the pleasure he gifts it. The lace of the thong digs has slipped back between Will’s cheeks and chafes Hannibal’s cock. 

“As much as I enjoy this display, I must take these off. Don’t worry love, I will buy you more,” he growls out. Will yelps as Hannibal rips the delicate panties off his body, leaving imprint lines where they pulled at his skin. He breathes in Will’s scent of the ruined fabric, fucking harder into the boy below him. He could get off on his smell alone, the sweet scent of his surly boy so delicate.

He drapes himself over Will again, teeth latching onto his shoulder. Will himself has started moving in tandem with his movements, taking him deeper than before. He groans, tightening his jaw, which breaks the skin. Blood floods his mouth, and he loosens his grip, suckling at the wound. Will has gone limp, the mixture of pain and pleasure overwhelming. 

Hannibal slows his movements as the blood slows, prying himself off his boy’s back. He straightens, smacking Will’s ass gently to rouse him.

“Your turn love,” he growls, “Ride me and you may cum.” Will whines as he straightens up, shaking out his limbs. Hannibal rests against the numerous pillows at the head of their bed, slowly stroking his erection as his lover drags his body over to him. Gently, Will settles himself over Hannibal’s thighs, placing his hands on the older man’s broad shoulders. He presses down, taking the thick cock once again. He kisses Hannibal softly, groaning into his mouth as he begins to shift his hips. Hands rub his sides, encouraging his movements. The pair continue to kiss, increasing their speed and ferocity. 

A hand grasps his aching cock, and he moans, hips stuttering. 

“Hannibal!” he cries out, earning for permission but not having the words to express so. 

“Keep going, mielasis, you may cum when you’re ready,” Hannibal murmurs, voice catching in his throat as he nears his end. Will writhes on top of him, hips moving quickly, his breathing difficult. The air grows still, and all of a sudden, Will releases a relieved cry, cum spurting across Hannibal’s abdomen. The older man grunts, his own release gushing into Will’s tight hole. The touch foreheads, carefully slowing down their movements until Hannibal can slip out. 

Will rolls off to the side, sweaty and sated. He grins and mutters, “Happy birthday, Hannibal.”


End file.
